Dull Blue
by lil-lostii
Summary: Kagome is a 17 yr old girl that has just transferred to japan and she has a secret, that she has to keep secret but will her knew friends find it out and what is with inuyasha? so far Kag/Inu PLEASE REVIEW AND READ IT PLEASE ITS MY FISRT FIC
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha, I do not own any of the inu characters

I do own Mr. Andrew and Mr. Kay so far

DULL BLUE.

AUTHOR POV

As the girl walked down the street to her new school, she caught site of many other people of the same age, they were talking and gossiping about everyone and everything. She eyed them all with an envious look on her dull blue eyes, oh how she yearned for friendship, love and companionship. Thus she came to the entrance to the school. Which had a sign saying is big letters, D.M.S.M high school. So today she will be a normal teenager, at least by appearance.

This girl is Kagome Higurashi and she has a secret. (And u will find this out later)

Kagome is a 17 year old girl with long black wavy hair with blue high lights throughout her hair that goes down to her mid waist, she has an olive colored skin and a body that would suit fit to be a models. And she has the most entrancing beautiful blue eyes; the only flaw… is that they are lifeless and they are hardly seen by the long bangs that cover them most of the time. She is a miko and a rather powerful one in fact but she is also something else, that she was known as the **Dull blue.**

As Kagome was strolling through her new school she was looking and memorizing where things were such as the exit door, entrance door, side door, cafeteria, lockers, toilets, and the class rooms.

As she was walking she decided to take out her schedule that was sent to her apartment 2 days ago upon her arrival in Japan from America.

KAGOME POV.

_Sigh.._

_This is to be my new school…hmmm seems…nice enough._

_Hmm, English, history, first lunch, math, biology, art, second lunch, gym and club activities._

_Hmm is that what is contained in my days for the rest of this year….rolling eyes fun…_

…_hmm I wonder what club activities they have…he he I wont to do something eventful…evil smirk_

AUTHORS POV

'Well what do we have here? Looks like fresh meat' said a slutty looking girl with a smirk, she had straight jet black hair that went to her waist and bangs, she was wearing a short pleated skirt that was a pale pink, and a white spaghetti strap tight top that showed her cleavage to the whole world. Saying look here.

'Excuse me' Kagome said trying to walk pass the slut and her posse of slutaters

'Naw hold up chickie I want to talk to yah' stated the head slut.

But Kagome kept walking to only get cut off by her and surrounded by her "friends".

Already she was getting agitated.

'May I help you?' Kagome asked.

'Ha I was talking to you before bitch, did yah not hear me?' said the slut

'Oh, I'm sorry but I thought you were speaking to someone else, my bad' Kagome said with the most innocent smile she could forge.

'Hmm well I wasn't so listen her I'm Kikyou and this is my school, got it? Got it'

'So you're the principal?' Kagome said with fake curiosity

'WHAT!? No' said Kikyou

'Oh I thought you were since **you** said that **you** owned this school' Kagome stated.

There was laughter around them; they had not noticed that they had gotten an audience.

Kikyou started to strut up to Kagome, if that was what she thought it was, and once they were face to face the crowd "ooo'ed"

Kagome just stood there did nothing and said nothing, her dull eyes never wavering form Kikyou's on fire brown eyes.

'LISTEN HERE BITCH I RULE THIS SCHOOL SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME!' Kikyou said

exasperated sigh'ok Kikyou but perhaps you shouldn't shout and curse so much you'll get into trouble by a teacher or the principal' said Kagome as she stepped back

'Ha like that would-'Kikyou got cut off by a loud booming yell.

'Kikyou sin was those two four letter curses I heard come out of your mouth!?' asked the man

'Umm no s-sir' said a wavering Kikyou

'Um well see to it that you never do' said the man

Turning to Kagome her stared at her from feet to eyes.

'You must be the new girl Kagaome Higurashi? I was told that you were supposed to meet with the principal before the bell rang-RIIINNNGGG-

'well it seems you'll be late to you first class…well follow me ill take you to the principal's office' said the man as he started off

'um excuse me sir but who might you be? 'Asked Kagome

The man turned and said with a shy smile 'ah sorry Higurashi, I'm Mr. Andrews I'm the gym teacher, please excuse my rudeness?' asked Mr. Andrews

'Yes sir I forgive you' stated Kagome with a little nod

_Umm I wonder why kikyou was so scared of him he seems nice enough._

After a minute of walking through corridors they came to a stop at the front of two rather large wooden doors. Mr. Andrews turned and said 'well here we are just knock and wait for a instruction to enter'.

Kagome nodded and bowed.

Mr. Andrews left and so it was just Kagome the doors and the person behind them.

Kagome lifted her hand to knock when she heard the person from the inside say' come in my dear'

Kagome was shocked to say the least, she hadn't even knocked yet. But still she proceeded through the doors to come into a highly well light room that had a leather coach to the side and in front of the window was were the principal herself her Hugh leather chair her desk and two black leather chairs in front of her desk. The principal looked to in her late 50's early 60's and she was wearing a nice white blouse with flower embroidery on it and a pale lavender knee length skirt and she looked pleasant and warm.

The principal motioned for Kagome to sit down so she complied with a nod and a bow.

'I presume you know why you have been asked here do you not?' asked the principal

'I have an idea of it but enlighten me?' asked Kagome with a little smirk on her face

'Ha-ha your just as they said you were, you quick-witted ha-ha I like that in a girl' laughed the principal

'Thank you principal-? '

'Oh sorry dear, my name is principal Kaede, but the students prefer to call me Kaede' said Kaede

'Alright Kaede shall we get down to business?' asked and stated Kagome

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

plz reveiw...nd try not to flame this is my first fanfic ever...so go easy on me..

also plz tell me ur opinion and if yah like it

lub lil-lostii :D


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha and characters.

AUTHORS POV

CHPTER 2

'Ha-ha yes dear we shall'

'Well my dear I have been informed of your…occupation as you may call it. now as long as it does not come to the school or interfere with your grades you are able to leave when you have to due to work but if you're not at work I expect you here at school, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes '

'Good now, have you looked into any club activities?' asked Kaede

'No not yet. But I wish to do something that is…eventful' said Kagome

'Hmm well if I see any I will inform you straight away. Ok here is you're late pass to class' Kaede handed a yellow note saying why she was late and it was also to inform the teacher that she is a new student.

Kagome got up bowed and walk to her first class.

When Kagome left Kaede left her seat to look out the window and went into deep thoughts on the new girl. Kagome.

KAEDE POV

_Hmm she is a miko and a much more powerful one than kikyou and she has been trained how to use them and such, then she is also one of them…_

_Sigh_

_I wonder how she came to be powerful in both her power and her physical power._

_Poor thing she is young and she is already feared by most of the world. Even by demons._

AUTHORS POV

As Kagome made her way to her class room she felt like someone was watching her, something sinister. But as she began to think more about it she was at her class room so she decided to let it off for once and knocked on the door and slid it open to see that the class was talking casually while the teacher was reading a manga called "Tokyo crazy paradise".(AN: haha I know Tokyo crazy paradise but hay it's a great manga: D) Kagome groaned a bit, but still made her way over to the teacher and handed him her late note. As the teacher read it Kagome looked around the room to only relies that the class was whispering and staring at her. Kagome felt her jaw snap shut and face back to the teacher.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Kay and he was the English teacher and he made Kagome introduce herself.

Kagome groaned again.

'Hello everyone my name is Kagome Higurashi and if you wont to know more just ask but beware that not always will you get the answers that you won't' stated Kagome

'Ok Higurashi why don't you take a seat….ah! There right next to Sango Haiji' said Mr. Kay

'Sango please raise your hand'

Kagome went down the row of tables down to where the hand was, the girls name was Sango Haiji she was rather beautiful woman, she has long light brown hair that was placed in a high pony tail but still her hair was rather long and her eyes were a nice hazel color. She looked slender but you could tell she has muscles, perhaps she was a demon slayer? Kagome questioned herself as she took her place at the back right corner next to the window.

INUYASHA POV

_Sigh...I swear to kami I'm going to kill everyone in this class…._

_It is so freaking noisy!! I've got a stinking head ache!_

'Inuyahsa is there something wrong' asked his long time best friend miroku

'Fuck no miroku I've got a stinking headache and it's because of these fuckers' I groaned

'Well…. you're a happy chappy aren't yah' Sango stated sarcastically

'Shut up' was all I could groan out

Just as I was going to yell at everyone the class became quit and that's when I say her.

_She looks like and angle_ _and damn was she a sexy one at that._

As soon as the new girl turned what he saw first was her dull dead blue eyes

_Hmm what beautiful eyes but their so dead and dull….hmm I wonder what she is? maybe-_

Inuyasha was thrown out of his thoughts by a sweet monotone that was no louder that a whisper but it sounded like music to his ears. It was her voice.

'Hello everyone my name is Kagome Higurashi and if you want to know more just ask but beware that not always will you get the answers that you won't' stated Kagome

'Ok Higurashi why don't you take a seat….ah! There right next to Sango Haiji' said Mr. Kay

'Sango please raise your hand'

Her name was Kagome Higurashi and what she said after was rather true and well…unexpected.

_So she's going to be sitting next to Sango and she'll be behind me._

_Yes that means I can talk to her! Wait why would I want to talk to her? __**Because she's hot man why else…ooh how many scents does she have?**_

_Shut up…huh oh…_

_Sakura blossoms_

_Sniff_

_Vanilla_

_Sniff_

_Ocean_

_Sniff_

_And a hint of lavender_

As inuyasha sniffed and counted on his fingers how many scents she has, when he came to four he re-counted them ten times and each time his eyes were more out of his head then the first time. He was completely shocked out of his wits…_she is my m…mate?__** Yeah baby she is...Yah man we found her, now all we have to do is claim her evil smirk**__ no way! I don't even know her..__**Then get to know her!**__ No!_

AUTHORS POV

As inuyasha was arguing with his demon Kagome was watching in utter confusion, curiosity and amusement. She had never seen so many expressions all at once it was really amusing.

'Hey I'm Sango nice to meet you Kagome' Sango said as she outstretched her hand to Kagome as symbol of friendship.

Kagome was happy no… she was extremely happy to be given this gesture as a sign of friendship, so she eagerly but hesitantly took her hand in hers. After the handshake and a little chat they were fast friends but Kagome was not showing too much emotion for she thought it was a weakness to show emotion to much. Half way through the conversation out of nowhere Sango 'eked' which gave Kagome a shock

'Eek…MIROKU YOU PERVERT' shouted Sango

_SLAP!_

The guy called Miruko just got slapped and hard because he was knocked out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own inuyasha  
DULL BLUE

CHAPTER 3

AUTHORS POV

After Miroku was knocked out, there was a sudden loud bang as the door slammed. Kagome's head snapped away from Sango and Miroku's unconscious body , to where the head slut, Kikyou was standing with a late note and a rather good looking guy next to her. Everybody in the class even the teacher knew what they were doing before they had arrived to class.

As Kikyou went to take her seat and the guy went to his, she had caught a glimpse of Kagome next to Inuyasha and of course Kagome new she saw her and let out a little _sigh, _and thought_, oh here we go again she's going to agitate me …again._

'Well lookie what's here? it's the bitch that was a smartass to me before' stated Kikyou as she strutted over to Kagome's desk but before she got there she casted a lustful glance at Inuyasha and then quickly looking back to Kagome with a hateful glare. But Kagome just ignored her comment and that just pissed Kikyou off…hard.

As Kikyou just got to Kagome's desk Sango stood in front of her and told her,

'Yoh slut leave her alone aight! Cant yah tell that she dun wanna talk to yah slutty ass?' she sarcastically asked.

'Well for your information **Sango** I don't give a flying shit! if she doesn't want to talk to me, cause I'm going to talk to her until she gets the idea that I'm queen of this school!' stated Kikyou.

'Ha- who died and crowned you queen? Oh right I gotcha now…your queen of the sluts and whores of the school right? Alright then you can go tell the school of you new role aye?' asked Sango.

There was an up roar of laughter and clapping in the whole class even the teacher was laughing.

After this Kikyou couldn't say anything she had nothing to say she was shamed…and hard, so she just 'humph' and went and sat down at her desk, and so did Sango after she did here bowing to the people that were clapping. To say the least Kagome even found that funny but she was extremely happy that Sango had stood up for her when she really didn't need it.

'_So this is what it's like to have a friend...I like It '.thought Kagome._

Sango turned to Kagome and asked,

'So where you really a "smartass" to her?' asked Sango

With this question asked Inuyasha and Miroku both were going to listen to this answer and as for Miroku he had just woken up when the slamming of the door happened and he was still a bit out of it, but still interested.

'I don't know, I guess I was but she said she owned the school so I just asked if she was the principal.' Said Kagome

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and started laughing.

'Well…th..at...was…smart 'said Sango in between giggles

'Yeah' laughed Miroku

Kagome just looked at them confused and then looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and her confusion just worsened, because she did not know them nor did she get why they were laughing. As if noticing her confusion Inuyasha settled himself and introduced himself.

'hi…I'm Inuyasha and I'm Sango's friend and this pervert here' said Inuyasha as he nudged Miroku as to tell him it was his turn to introduce himself.

'ah!…hello, my name is Miroku and if you don't mind me saying you are absolutely gorgeous and I was wondering if you would bear –' he was cut off but Sango's fist connecting with his check.

'YOUR SUCH A PERVERT MIROKU' shouted Sango

'Aww Sango my dear do not worry I will always love you and only you' stated Miroku, which only got him another punch and he was out again.

'Stupid' mumbled Inuyasha.

As Kagome took this all in she realized, Inuyasha was a Hanyou, Miroku was a monk and Sango must be a demon slayer. She has seen demons before and such and a few hanyou but none of them had cute fluffy ears on their head. So now she was itching to touch and rub them.

RRRIIINNNGGG

OF TO HISTORY…IT WAS BORING THEY HAD A SUB,KAGOME MEET AYAME, RIN AND SHIPPO.

OF TO FIRST LUNCH….

As Kagome had just put her books in her locker, she was still thinking about Inuyasha's ears but that got interrupted when the owner of the ears was walking up to her.

INUYASHA POV

As I was walking up to Kagome I noticed that her eyes went straight to me head where my ears where and realized that she must want to touch them. _Haa, I wonder if I let her touch them that she'll tell me _

_more about herself….wait! Why would I want that? _**Ha that's because she is our mate. **_No I don't want a mate I'm fine with it being just me…_**bullshit!! I'm your other self and I won't one so, so do you. **_Shut up!_

And with that said his demon left it, for now.

AUTHORS POV.

As soon as Inuyasha got to Kagome he was cut short by a wolf demon (ANyah u kno who dat is right) with his hair in a pony tail.

'Hey babe, I'm Kouga and I saw yah standing here all by yourself and thought id do yah a favor and be your boyfriend' said Kouga

Let's just say Kagome was shocked to say the least kind of pissed.

'_How dare he try to claim me!' thought Kagome_

As she was just going to say something she got interrupted by a rather loud growl, and realized it was Inuyasha which shocked her a bit but got over it quick.

'Oi fleabag cant yah tell she's not interested in yah so just piss of' said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and began to drag her to the cafeteria. To only get cut off by Kouga.

'Ha mutt stay out of this!' said Kouga as he tried to grab Kagome but she was pushed behind Inuyasha in a protective manner. But much to Inuyasha's annoyance she step out to the side and then in front of him.

'Excuse me but I would rather not be your girlfriend, lover or any of it. Because I do not know you nor do I like you. So please leave me alone.' Stated Kagome and she started to walk off to the cafeteria. But Inuyasha did not follow straight away because he wanted to gloat a bit because he found it funny that Kouga just got rejected. After his gloat he went to catch up to Kagome and walked with her to go sit with their friends at a table in the cafeteria.

As Kagome and Inuyasha just sat down, Kagome was bombarded by questions from Sango, Ayame and Rin they wanted to know why she came to Japan and why she came to this school in particular.

'I moved to Japan because I was born in Japan and I chose to come to this school because I am a miko and I have to further my power of it' answered Kagome

Gasp

'Cool I didn't know that you are a miko…but no offence I don't sense any holy power' said rin because she too was a miko not a powerful one but one none the less.

'Oh really' said Kagome.

She was getting unsettled about all the talk about her but that was over when Kouga appeared again sitting next to Ayame.

'Hey Kouga' said Ayame

She has a Hugh crush on him since they were young but he still never looked her way, he was always look in the opposite direction and this time he was looking at her new friend…Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

plz reveiw and read :D

nd please tell me wat u like and dislike about it and ill try to make it happen :D


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own inuyasha

AUTHORS POV

As Ayame was starting to seethe she realized that Kagome was not even noticing him, she was pissed but she felt better that Kagome was not interested in him.

AS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY NOTHING EXITING HAPPENED.

SO SKIPP TO END OF DAY.

As Kagome was walking out of the school she sensed that Kikyou was right behind her.

'Yoh Kagome, I heard that you're a miko too. And that you're even weaker than Rin, know that's a laugh!' Kikyou said as she started to make herself laugh.

With this said Inuyasha was going to interfere when Kagome beat him to it.

'Do you take pleasure in knowing that you're stronger than others?' asked Kagome

'Yeah' said Kikyou as she said that she felt a Hugh and strong aura surround Kagome then vanish. She was stunned; it was much more powerful than her own.

'now that you know, then you should stop thinking your stronger than I' stated Kagome and started to walk off but to only stop and leap on to the school fence landing in a crouch position and the reason she was there was because a holy arrow was shot towards her and is now vanished and now a big crater was created were it had landed.

'How dare you insult me and then claim to be stronger than I' shouted Kikyou

Kagome just tilled her head to the side in confusion she had thought that she was not this stupid as to wish for her own death.

'_Oh well… may as well release a bit to show her that I'm stronger than her' thought Kagome. _As she released a bit but only a bit to only be just a bit more powerful than Kikyou as to not cause to much attention but that was too late they had an audience.

At this time Kikyou was pissed that she was stronger than her and also dodged her arrow. And she was getting even more pissed because Kagome was holding back on her power.

Kagome stood up from her crouch position and leaped back down to the ground with great ease and elegance. And she stared to walk over to Kikyou, as she was only a few feet away she stopped and just starred at her right in the eyes.

'Kikyou, why do you wish to fight?' asked Kagome

'Because I'm going to beat the crap out of you and then I'll be more powerful than you' said Kikyou

Sigh

'Are you not able to sense my power Kikyou?' asked Kagome

'Y…yes' waved Kikyou

'Then don't be dumb' said Kagome as she turned and left the school grounds with a furious Kikyou behind and her new friends with their mouths wide open.

'Hey man did you feel her power before?' asked an astonished Rin

'Yea' the rest answered in unison.

'I'll kill her' mumbled a furious Kikyou and stormed off.

'Hey do you recon Kagome is more powerful than that? 'Asked Ayame

'Yes I think she is' answered Miroku because he knew she was holding back.

'Man she has gotta be my woman' said Kouga but that only got him a big thump on the head by Ayame.

'Why did yah do that for?!'Asked Kouga as he clutched his now sore head.

'Because you're an ass' answered Ayame and she walked off home.

'Well ill see yah guys later' said Rin as she started to walk off home.

'Yea I'll be going to, you coming Miroku, Inuyasha?' asked Sango

'Yea we're commin' answered Miroku and Inuyasha in unison.

That only left a now Nigel Kouga, 'HEY!!'Shouted Kouga as he started to run off to catch up with Ayame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITH KAGOME...

After Kagome left she sealed her aura again and began to run through the streets of Japan to her apartment. When she arrived she went to put her key in the hole to unlock it when it was already …open. After this realization she took her back pack off and walked in. she placed her back pack next to the front door and shut the door and locked it while she still faced the hallway, she was not going to turn her back especially if there was someone in her apartment that wanted to harm her. At first she released her aura, but not just some of it but all of it, and then she began to survey her surroundings and she tried to sense if the person was there still and if so if they were powerful. When she could not sense anyone she sealed her aura again but she still had her guard up and began to walk into the kitchen to look for some type of weapon. What she found was a chief knife that was rather large and sharp. So she went into the other rooms to see if she can find where the intruder went and if that they were still there. But much to her own frustration she could not find anyone but she did find that the intruder 

trashed her room looking for something. But she was glad that they did not lake her long knife or her short knife because she will need them for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha sorry that its short I just wanted to make it suspenseful hehe

Ill make the nxt chapter nice and long. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND READ

Oh nd thanks to the pplz that have read it and reviewed it…

Oh nd if yah don't get or know why that something is wrong with Kagome…its cause ur not supposed to kno :D

Nd Rin is a miko in my story so that's why she can sense stuff and shes not a very powerful one

So if yah have any questions please ask away :D


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 5

AUTHORS POV

Kagome decided that she'll have a little snooze before she had to go out at 9:30. So she laid down on her bed and just got comfortable when she felt a sharp point being pointed at her throat. She opened her eyes to see a girl with a mixture of blonde strikes, brown, black under neath and red strikes throughout the black in her hair that was just below shoulder length, then there was the look of amusement in the girls bright grey/blue eyes .

'Hey Kagz you've gotten slack in your senses haven't yah' said the girl

'Haha seems so Kat' laughed Kagome

Kat removed the knife from Kagome's throat and started to laugh a bit and sat down next to Kagome on her bed.

'So Kagz I was told yah had a job tonight...Can I come? Please' asked kat with puppy dog eyes.

Groan' I'd prefer it if you wouldn't you know I don't like to be watched' wined Kagome

Sigh' fine I won't go but you'll have to spare with me in return? Ok' said kat with a big grin on her face , because it had been ages since they had last spared together.

Sigh 'fine kat you win but tell me why are you here?' Asked Kagome since she knew that kat was trying to avoid that.

'nothing gets by you dose it?'mummbled kat

'well im here because I wanted to see my best friend' said kat with a chessy forced grin

'kat?' said Kagome

Sigh ' well actually the department sent me to take care of something and told me to check up on you' said kat

'greeeeat I knew that was it…they just don't trust me do they?!' shouted Kagome, she hated to be checked up on.

Laughing out loud 'Kagz you now they trust yah but they want to make sure that your alright and that you haven't gotten any trouble form anyone' said Kat after her laughing session

Sigh 'fine but how long are you staying?' asked Kagome

'um'

'how long?' asked Kagome with narrowed suspicious eyes

'umm well you see…I'm going to bestayingfortherestoftheschoolyear'said Kat very fast because Kagome was not going to be happy with this, sure they are best friends but Kagome didn't want anybody from the department to be going to her school.

Kagome was now unhappy very very unhappy. She just wanted to hit something so she did. She hit the wall, and boy there is now a Hugh hole in her wall that was five times bigger than her fist.

'Boy Kagz you didn't have to kill your wall' said Kat

Sigh 'I fell better know' said Kagome as a wash of relief washed over her.

Kagome looked at her clock to see that it was only 5:30, _hum what can I do know since I have time and I highly doubt that I'll get any sleep know sine the loud mouth is here…_thought Kagome but she was soon pushed out of her thoughts by a loud bang at her front door.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

Kagome looked at Kat in confusion and Kat looked at her in confusion then she went serious because she felt a demonic aura coming from outside. Kagome got of the bed and went to the front door with Kat behind her with her hand resting at her back in which was where she has her gun placed. Kagome reached for the door and she grasped the hand firmly and stated to turn it but hesitantly. The she swung the door open to fined…… Sango, inuyasha with a annoyed look on his face, Miroku with a red mark on his face, looking at Kagome and Kat. As soon as Kagome realized who it was she shut the door right on there faces.

(This is Kat and Kagome whispering)

'Quick hide it!' whispered Kagome with desperation as she ushered to the gun in Kats hand.

'Alright alright…but where?' asked Kat

'Where you pulled it out from ' said Kagome with even more desperation

**OUT SIDE THE DOOR WHEN THAT WAS GOING ON.**

'okays that was weird' said Sango

'Was it just me or did she look at us in horror?' asked Miroku

'Keh…that wench did, and who was that girl behind her?' asked inuyasha

'hmm, maybe she is one of those?' asked Miroku with a perverted look on his face.

'huh' asked Sango with a confused look on her face

_THUMP_

'what was that for!?' asked Miroku while he was holding his face.

'because you were being a pervert and you were suggesting something totally wrong!' shouted inuyasha

'but- Miroku was interrupted when the door was swung open again. But this time Kagome was smiling witch was something new to the others because they only ever had seen her smile with a fake smile, but this smile was real it was the real deal. And next to her was the girl from before and she was smiling too.

'hi everyone what brings you all here?' asked Kagome

'well we were wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday night with us to this new club?' asked Sango

'so that's why you came all the way here for?' asked Kat with suspicious eyes

'yes it is wench' stated Inuyasha

'what did you call me you hal- Kat was interrupted by Kagome giving her a deadly death glare

'_If looks could kill' _they all thought

'um ill have to check my schedule, so ill get back to yah tomorrow' said Kagome

'oh sorry everyone this is my best friend from America, Kat she'll be going to our school for the rest of the school year' said Kagome as Kat smiled at everyone and glared at inuyasha, in which glared back.

'I'm Sango' said Sango as she smiled warmly to Kat

'Miroku' said Miroku as he smiled pervertedly at her because he was looking at her breasts.

'yoh Miroku ma face is up here' said Kat as she was pointing to her face.

SLAP 'you pervert!' yelled Sango.

'_I like her' _thought Kat then she turned her attention to the hanyou.

'Inuyasha' said inuyasha.

_Sigh…'at least she didn't kill him' _thought Kagome with a smile on her face, and then she turned to look at the clock to see it was 7:00._sigh' not long now'_ thought Kagome as she returned her attention to her friends.

After two hours she had to say goodnight to her friends including Kat, so that she could get ready at her own pace. First she got changed into tight black pants and a tight dark blue spaghetti strap top that was easy to move in, then she put black chucks on that had blue and white shoe lasses. Then she strapped gun holsters to waist and placed two fully loaded guns into the holsters, then her favorite weapons where her long and short knife's. She strapped one to her right leg on her thigh and the other, was placed in a holster that was placed on her waist. After this she put on a long black coat that went down to knees. Once she was ready she was out the front door and the building in a matter of five minutes, heading to her destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please read nd review

lub lil-lostii


	6. Chapter 6

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 6

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR BLACK CAT( cause I used numbers hehe) however I do own Kat, mr Andrews and Mr Kay and anna

AOUTHORS POV

On her way to her destination Kagome got a phone call from her "Boss". So she answered it.

"hello" said Kagome

"dull blue, I have some news about your assighment" said the voice

"what is it?" asked Kagome

"The numbers have changed…he has gotten more bodygaurds, and if you wont you don't have to go tonight you can prepare yourself tonight and go tomorrow nioght?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone. At that moment Kagome came to a stop at a large mansion with security cameras and the lot.so she keept on going to a sekluded area and jumped the large brick wall and landed gracefully on the other side of the wall and she took cover in a near by bush and put on her leather gloves so there was no finger prints on anything, once on she went back to her conversation.

"no it is fine I have two loaded guns and my knives, and im already here" stated Kagome in a bored tone.

"hmm alright but…be careful your one of the best I have so I cant afford to loose you, because you are number 1" stated the vioce on the other end of the phone

"yes. Boss ill be fine." Said Kagome and hung up.as did the "Boss".

WITH THE BOSS.

As the man looked at his cell aphone he let out a little sigh, and he got up and walked to his window to look out and think. The moon light made his long silver hair shine to no end and with his cold stare his eyes of gold shone like their was feeling.

KNOCK KNOCK! Came at the door to only thrust him out of his thoughts.

'Sesshomaru-sama your wife is here' said the secratery.

'alright…tell her that ill be out in a minute, that will be all anna' said sesshomaru

And so his secratory left him to gather his things and to go home with his wife.

WITH KAGOME AT THE SAME TIME AND AFTER.

Kagome looked at the bodygaurds that were posted.Their was about 20 outside and about 20 or more inside. So she decided that she will take out the first 20 with her guns and the other 20 or more with the bullets she had left over and her trusty knives.

Kagome put a silencer on her guns as to not make a sound. As she emerged from the bush she ran to where 5 where posted on the side of the mansion and shot them all in the head in the matter of 2 minutes. She repeated this same action on the remander of the bodygaurds and she draged them into the dark,as to hide them from anyone from the inside. By know she was bored. They were easy to kill.

Kagome decided that she will end this by killing the rest quick and unpainful.

'_sigh…I thought id get a challenge. But no there all shit.'_ Said Kagome

_Sigh_

'_well maybe the others will give me fight' _said Kagome with a smirk. She always loved a good fight.at this thought Kagome entered the mansion with the doors swinging open and she went into a quick run and put here guns back in their holsters and brought out her knives. The first had his throat cut clean , as for the rest they were stabbed in the heart, stomach and once again the throat. In was a blood bath. As she killed the last two she was covered in her opponets blood but did not care all she cared about was to get her target, which was standing infront of her with his sword out. Ready to attack.

'so you're the assassin that was sent to kill me aye?' asked the man

'yes' Kagome answered bluntly.

'ha what agancy are you from?' asked the man

…..

'Well?' he asked getting impaitant

Kagome smirked. 'Numbers' she stated

The man was now shaking slightly.' What number are you?' asked the now shaken man

'1' Kagome said with another smirk

'no…n-no w-w-way, that means your…D-Dull blue?' asked the man as he was backing away. But it was noticed so Kagome so she took two strides to him and she was know infront of him as he had landed right infront of his desk and could not go any further. Kagome was not far from the man she was another two steps away so she leened in and she had a very dark smirk on her face and her bangs covered her left eye. But her right eye was not covered but it was a cold and menicable stare. As she answered the moon was covered by a cloud making almost completley black. Her answer was a stone cold 'yes'. At this the man made a swing for her but she dodged it with great ease and closed the gap and disapeared. To only reapear next to the man to stab him in the side of his head with her long knife. 

Blood gushed out and splattered her have and every thing. But the job was done, he was dead. She pulled out her knife and let his still warm body fall limp to the ground to wither in his own pool of blood.

Kagome took one look at the man and made for the roof. When she got to the roof she did not expect to see him there. The man that killed her family 4 years agao. He was staring at her intentaly with his cold blood red eyes.

'well hello there precious, you've grown quite abit, in the time ive been gone' said the man this sent shivers down Kagomes spine. This is what her goal has been for 4 years but when she couldn't find him she decided that it was time to get on with her life. But here he was and know here new friends would be indanger because of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahah who is it? I bet yah can geuss lol

So did yall kno she was an assasin?


	7. Chapter 7

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I WISH LOL ONLY KAT, MR ANDREWS AND MR KAY

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 7

As Kagome was watching in horror as the realisation hit her she was shaking from fear but as well as the pure revenge that she was seeking is now here and she has a chance to get it before he finishes the job he started 4 years ago. But she had to protect her friends and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough, but she wasn't going to let him go not without an injury. At that thought she stopped shaking and was calm cool and collected.

'Naraku' stated Kagome coldly while giving him a death glare.

Laughing.

'Kagome you have grown strong, so I will give you a chance to join me?' asked Naraku

'No way in the fuckin hell' said Kagome as her glare got narrower and more deadly by the actual thought of him asking her that, he was really stupid to even ask the question.

'well that is troublesome' 'so I'll give you a couple of days to re-think it!, so till then goodbye Dull blue' said naraku with a smirk on his face and began to turn and walk away when Kagome was not going to let him go so easily.

She ran after him, leaped over him and landed in front of him and began to attack him which he mostly blocked but she got a lucky shot. She had stabbed him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and began to stagger back. He looked at Kagome and what she saw was pain etched in with pure hatred.

Miasma started to surround him, the fumes started to make Kagome not breathe properly so she backed away and turned to look at him fading in the miasma and in no time he was gone. But he left a few words that made Kagome shiver.

'I WILL MAKE YOU PAY' was all his remaining words were.

Kagome began to stagger a bit but caught herself first and regained her composure and began to make her way home because she had school the next day and she was beat and she would also have to notify her "Boss" and Kat oh 'his' arrival.

SKIP TO WHEN KAGOME IS AT HOME AND HAS JUST TOLD KAT AND HER BOSS OF NARAKUS ARRIVAL.

Kagome had just got home it was late, but she decided to wake Kat and to ring her "Boss" and tell them at the same time of Naraku's arrival in Japan.

So she made her way to wake Kat which took a good 5 minutes, because she was a heavy sleeper, but once awake she was not happy.

'Kagome! It's late and I have jet lag and you wake me up!? You beta have a good fuckin reason to! Yah hear me!?' yelled Kat she was not happy when woken most of the time.

'I have to tell you and "Boss" something very important so follow me to the living room so I can call him and I'll tell you both' said Kagome calmly while walking out to the living room with Kat on her heels.

Once in the living room Kat was now fully awake and concerned about her best friend. Because Kagome knew to never wake her unless important or if it is in the Moring and she had to go somewhere.

Kagome began to dial the number of her bosses' home number and put it on loud speaker.

'Hello 'came a groggy male voice.

'Hello is this sesshomaru?' asked Kagome

'Yes and who might this be?' asked the now awake man.

'It s dull blue number 1' was all Kagome had to say to get a slight gasp because she never rang him unless it was bad.

'What happened?' asked sesshomaru

'Ok... I did my job with ease and just as I was leaving on the roof...' she trailed off

'Kagome who did you see?' asked Kat as she sat next to Kagome and grasped her hand in a reassuring way.

'Kat?' asked sesshomaru, he didn't know that she was going to be present in the conversation.

'Yes, now Kagome who did you see?' asked Kat

Kagome went to answer but stoped to think what she was going to say, and then she decided. The truth.

'I saw naraku, and he offered me to join him and of course I refused and then he went to leave so I attacked him and stabbed him in the stomach' said the know calm Kagome.

A Gasp was heard from both of the listeners.

'And what happened after you stabbed him?' asked sesshomaru

'He said he'll make me pay' stated Kagome.

'Do...do you still want your revenge for your family?' asked Kat

'Yes and no, but what I do know is that I have to protect my new friends here and you two as well. I am not going to let him take any of you away. Never.' stated Kagome in an icy tone that made Kat shiver.

'Alright, but I'm going to gather information on him and his movements and I'll get back to you, alright.' Said sesshomaru.

'Goodnight all' and he hung up.

Kagome and Kat exchanged glances at each other and went to bed to sleep.

THE REST OF THE WEEK WAS UNEVENTFUL SO SKIP TO FRIDAY AFTERNOON!.

As Kagome, Kat, Sango, Ayame and rin where walking out of the school they were chatting like old buddies. Everybody loved Kat, because she was friendly, nice but straight to the point and was mostly right about everyone and knew when something was wrong when no other did.

They were chatting about going to the new club tonight and it was called "sky lights". Half way through a convo Sango screamed turned and slapped an all too familiar perv, Miroku.

'MIROKU YOU PERV! Keep your hands to yourself' half yelled Sango with a light blush on her cheeks.

'Sango my dearest, I cannot help it. It is this cursed hand it has a mind of its own' said Miroku with his best attempt with puppy dog eyes.

'More like a dick of its own" mumbled Kat

With that said everyone erupted into a fit of laughter excluding miroku which was glaring at Kat. But soon started to laugh as well. After the laughing fit all the girls went back to Kagome's apartment to get changed as all the guys went back to inuyasha's house to get changed. They were very excited.

AT THE SAME TIME.

'Naraku, it seems they are going to a club tonight what do you wish me to do' asked Kana as naraku was watching them through her mirror.

'Nothing, I will go see my sweet Kagome myself' said Naraku as he began to laugh.

'_I will get my revenge on you Kagome my dearest and it will be slow and painful.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know a shit chapter but this is a lead up to a good chapter 8 (hopefully) lol

Read and review: D

Lub lil-lostii


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ONLY MY CHARACTERS!

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 8

AT KAGOMES APARTMENT.

When the girls arrived at Kagome's apartment it was 4:00. Then they all rushed to the elevator and they were talking about everything and giggling like maniacs. Then as they were getting out an old lady went into the elevator and kept on staring at then, so that just made them rush out and to Kagome's door. Once open the girls barged through the door and slammed the door shut and where panting heavily and staring at each other.

'Man that was the scariest shit I've seen yet.' Said Kat, after that comment everybody went into a fit of laughter and they were all rolling on the floor like nut balls.

'ouch-gasp-my-gasp-stomach' said Kagome through giggles and gasping, she was now clutching her stomach like there was no tomorrow. And the state that she was in just made everybody else laugh harder. Cause they were still getting used to Kagome smiling and laughing. But they loved to see her smile because it was like an angel was smiling at then in good grace.

'Okays everybody ya'll get up now we have to get ready!' shouted Sango because she was the first to recover.

'Hai!' the rest shouted and went and put their out fits on.

After about three hours of getting ready they were all ready and rearing to go. But Sango decided that they all had to do a cat-walk thing to show the others how they look and first of was Rin.

Rin was wearing black skinny jeans with black round point stilettos that only showed part of her foot excluding the toes. This made her taller and made her legs look longer. The top that she was wearing is a tight nicely fit silver top that's had sequencing all over and when she swung her hips it made sure that all eyes were to look there. Her hair was up in a tight bun and a few loose strands framed her face nicely. The make-up that she was wearing was black eyeliner and black mascara along with sliver eye shadow to go with her top. And pink lip-gloss.

Next up was Ayame.

Ayame was wearing a above knee length skirt that was denim and it had a long slip on the side that show most of her leg, the shoes that she was wearing wear open at the toes heals that are a dark brown color. Her toe nails were colored in French tip style. The top that she was wearing was a halter top that did up at the neck and the back it was black with flower embroidery on her right side and the shirt ended in a point so if she put her arms up her midriff would be visible. Her hair is out and wavy with a brown head band in her red hair. The make-up that she wore was black mascara and brown eyeliner and her eye shadow was brown as well and it brought out her green eyes to a max. and clear lip-gloss

Next up was Sango

Sango had her long brown hair down with half up and half down. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, green dress that hugged her curves nicely, and ended above her knees. She wore black pointed boots that went half way up her calves. Her make-up consisted of black mascara, green eyeliner and black eye shadow, and on her lips was a light pink gloss.

Next up was Kagome and Kat

Kagome was wearing denim short shorts that was frayed on the holes for the legs, and she was wearing boots like Sango's except hers where ankle boots. The top that she was wearing was black and had a rip on the midriff that showed her nicely toned stomach. Kat was wearing black shot shorts that had a chain that was connected to it on her right side and she was wearing black stilettos like Rin's and the top that she was wearing was black and said that's not my face in red glitter. Both of their hair was the same it was out straight and on their left side of their head was a plate that had a red ribbon going through it. Kagome's make-up consisted of black mascara and black eyeliner and black eye shadow that made her dull blue eyes stand out. Kat however was wearing black eyeliner and black mascara and pink eye shadow that complimented the red on her top. And both were wearing a dark pink lip-gloss.

'Woot! woot! Kagome, Kat you both look hot!' cried Sango and both Rin and Ayame nodded.

'haha thank you' said Kagome with a slight blush, which made everybody except for Kat to gasp that was the first time they had seen her blush.

'well ya'll better get your asses out of here now if we don't want to piss the lads off' said Kat and began to make her way out of the house with everybody else on her heels talking about how the club was going to rock.

SKIP TO THE CLUB!

As the girls got out of the taxi they had snagged they saw a Hugh line up that went all way to the corner.

Then Rin spotted the guys, they weren't that far from the entrance.

'Hey guys!' yelled Rin as she began to run over to them with the rest of the girls behind her. once she got their she got into line and began to talk to some cute guy in front of them. When the rest of the girls came and got into line a whole lot of groaning and complaining was heard and above all "her" voice was heard.

'Oi hookers get to the back of the line' yelled Kikyou, and with this said all the girls turned and glared at her full heartedly.

'Yoh whore you shouldn't speak to your friends like that you'll end up all alone one day' said Kagome while she was pointing at Kikyou's "poses" and turned.

'ha! Like I was talking to them you whore!' yelled back Kikyou with a little smirk playing on her lips. Then after that was said a snap was heard and it wasn't Kagome it was Kat. Kat got out of the lined and marched straight up to Kikyou and got up nice and close.

'If you diss Kagome or any of my friends again the whole world will be notified about your "other" life' stated Kat

'I don't have another life' said Kikyou

Kat smirked and leaned into her ear and whispered something bad and truthful because Kikyou shut her mouth and began to shake a bit.

'How…how did you know about that?' asked Kikyou

'haha it's easy to hack into the school files and police files…so I know everything' said Kat with a Hugh smirk on her face and turned and went back in line leaving a little scarred Kikyou behind.

After about another four minutes they finally got in and the music was blaring and the lights were blinding.

INUYASH POV;

When I heard Rin call out to us I was surprised at what I saw Rin look hot and then I caught sight of the rest of the girls and they were just as hot but Kagome was absolutely gorgeous and I had to stop myself from dribbling and staring so I tried not to look at her but the rip on her shirt that showed her stomach made it really hard to.

'_Fuck she looks hot! _**Damn! We have to clam her, just look at all the other males looking at her growl.'**

Inuyasha did indeed look around and found that they were look at her and it was pissing him off, so he glared at them and they looked away almost immediately. Than when all the girls got into place in line he heard the mother of all sluts call out.

'Oi hookers get to the back of the line' yelled Kikyou, and with this said all the girls turned and glared at her full heartedly.

'Yoh whore you shouldn't speak to your friends like that you'll end up all alone one day' said Kagome while she was pointing at Kikyou's "poses" and turned.

'Ha! Like I was talking to them you whore!' yelled back Kikyou with a little smirk playing on her lips. _That whore how dare she call Kagome a whore, my mate is not a whore. _**I'll rip her to shreds evil smirk. **Inuyasha was thrust'ed out of his thoughts when he heard and snap and it wasn't him that snapped it was…Kat. Kat got out of the lined and marched straight up to Kikyou and got up nice and close.

Inuyasha had to smirk, because Kat has a temper.

'If you diss Kagome or any of my friends again the whole world will be notified about your "other" life' stated Kat

'I don't have another life' said Kikyou

Kat smirked and leaned into her ear and whispered something bad and truthful and not even inuyasha and his demon hearing could hear what she said but I guess it was something bad because Kikyou shut her mouth and began to shake a bit.

'How…how did you know about that?' asked Kikyou

'haha it's easy to hack into the school files and police files…so I know everything' said Kat with a Hugh smirk on her face and turned and went back in line leaving a little scarred Kikyou behind.

After about another four minutes we finally got in and about damn time too I was getting pissed. But as soon as we walked in I regretted it the music was blaring and the lights were blinding.

AUTHORS POV;

The group went to a table that was vacant and sat down and began to chat but little did they know was that red evil eyes were staring at them intently.

Miroku was looking at Sango for like five minutes and Inuyasha was looking at Kagome for the same amount of time and as well for Kouga he was staring at…no not Kagome but Ayame. They all were contemplating how they should ask the girls to dance. And of course Kat saw this and got frustrated and decided to take it into her own hands.

'Hey Ayame why don't you and Kouga go and Dance aye?' asked Kat with a smirk on her face.

'Um' said Ayame with a slight blush on her face.

'Yea Ayame why don't you have a dance with me?' asked Kouga with a small smile.

At this Ayame smiled widely and nodded and grabbed Kouga's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

'_Now for Miroku and Sango then Inuyasha and Kagome' _thought Kat

With this thought Kat stuck gold with an idea; she got up and walked over to Sango with all eyes on her. She leaned down and said to her in a whisper, '_why don't you ask miroku to dance?' asked Kat_

_Sango looked at her like she was crazy and whispered back saying._

'_No way…what if he says no?' asked Sango_

_Sigh_

'_He won't' _was all Kat said and she walked back over to her seat and smiled at Sango.

With this Sango looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds and then nodded to Kat and turned to face Miroku and asked him straight out.

'Miroku would you like to dance?' asked Sango

Miroku looked at her with a surprised expression and nodded a yes. They both got up and began to dance near Kouga and Ayame.

'_Just those two' _thought Kat

But before she could say anything  
Inuyasha beat her to it which surprised her but she was also proud of him.

'Kagome would you like to dance?' asked the now blushing hanyou.

Kagome looked at him surprised then she answered with a wide and truthful smile.

'yes, I would love to' said Kagome and with this said Inuyasha was surprised but extremely happy so they both got up and started to grinned to the song: 12 inch by Dj Inphinity.

By know Rin was gone and it was just Kat so she sat and watched her handy work dance, when someone sat down at their table. Kat turned to tell him of when she meets two red eyes and a evil smirk.

It was Naraku.

Kat let out a little gasp but composed herself quickly.

'Kat my dear how have you been?' asked Naraku

'Just dandy, why are you here? Asked Kat

'Now, now no need to be rude my dear' said Naraku with his smirk getting bigger by the second.

'I'll ask you one more time why. Are. You .here? Asked Kat through gritted teeth.

'Haha, how about we go and chat somewhere…quitter? Suggested Naraku as he got up and pointed for the roof.

'Fine' said Kat as she followed him to the roof.

One they got to the roof they were about 30 steps away from eachother.

' why are you here Naraku? Asked Kat in an icy tone.

'aww Kat in hurt' said Naraku and he touched his chest as to where his heart was.

'cut the shit!' yelled Kat

'hahaha' Naraku just laughed as he lunged for her.

Kat dodged and bulled out her guns and shot him in the back. More laughing.

That pissed Kat of hard , she charged for him leaped up into the air and spun mid air and went to kick him but he caught her leg but with her free leg she smashed it into his face and shot him in the arm that 

was holding her other leg. He let go and screamed out in pain and look at her with more hatred and anger than ever. Then he smirked and transformed.

'haha I didn't think I would have to trans form just for you…but I guess you've grown' was all he said as he grew tentacles and all at once they charged at Kat she dodged then and shot them but to no ease they Kept on coming. One caught her in mid air and threw her up into the air and another pierced her in the stomach, blood gushed out of her mouth and her stomach and she knew she was a goner. With much more force he smashed her into the rooftop and made a hole that went straight down to the dance floor.

Kagome and the rest stopped dancing to see the roof crack. Then boom! A Hugh tentacle came crashing through the roof with something at the point of it. Kagome and the rest rushed over to see Kat bruised, cut and…dead. Then the tentacle removed its self from her and a manacle laugh was heard up top. Kagome looked at Kat with a horrified expression and then look up to see none other than the man that killed her family and now her best friend.

All the others looked at Kat and all the girls began to cry and sob . She was their best friend and now she was dead. Kagome saw that Naraku had left and she walked over to Kat and closed her eyes and wiped the blood away and held her and began to cry and cry.

'_I vow to kill him not just for my family but for you too Kat and for the survival of my friends' _thought Kagome bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXaahaha know that is the longest chapter ever…

Nd I killed Kat off sorry..cries

And I think this one is much better he he :D

Read and review pplz: D

Lub lil-lostii


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ONLY MY CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 9

AUTHOR POV:

As Kagome held Kat she could hear the faint sound of sirens and the quit whispers of the on lookers.

The next few minutes went by as a blur to Kagome, but she was aware that Inuyasha was with her the whole time. Inuyasha was also upset to see Kat die in such a way. But he was curious as to how Kat new Naraku, the man that killed Sango's family and put the curse on miroku, and he knew that he would get his answers from Kagome.

After what seemed to be forever Kagome had recomposed herself enough to stand and walk out of the club. When out she saw a familiar face, she stopped dead in her tracks and caused Inuyasha to crash into her, once he recomposed himself he saw who she was looking at. It was his brother sesshomaru.

'hey sesshomaru!' yelled Inuyasha as he began to walk over to him with the rest following suit but Kagome stayed rooted to her spot, just staring.

'Kagome come over and meet ma half brother!' yelled Inuyasha

'Kagome' said Sesshomaru with worry in his voice which was a shock to his brother and the rest, but what was more shocking was that he said Kagome's name.

'Sesshomaru, why are you here?' asked Kagome as she began to walk over to them.

'I've come to make sure you're alright' said sesshomaru

Once she was standing in front of him her bangs covered her eyes as she was gazing at the floor with new tears welling up.

'I couldn't save them and now I couldn't save her, how am I supposed to keep everyone safe when I've failed so many times' said Kagome as her tears where falling freely like rain on a rainy day.

'Kagome you have not failed you did not know that they or Kat was being attacked, so do not blame yourself for something that you did not have any knowledge about.' Said sesshomaru with a worried and sad voice.

'What the HELL are you on about!?' yelled Inuyasha

'And WHY and HOW do you know my brother!?' yelled Inuyasha

Sigh

'Kagome will I tell them or will you?' asked sesshomaru

' I will but I need to go now I don't think you guys should be around me for much longer ' sid Kagome as she began to run off to the park that was located across from the club, and as she passed street light they all blew up and shaded.

'WAIT!' yelled everyone excluding sesshomaru.

Sango and miroku ran after Kagome with everybody else hot on their heels but once they got to the park sesshomaru knew now why Kagome ran away from them. She was really pissed and her miko power wanted to be let loose because her power is mostly powered by her emotions and now she could very well purify himself, Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame.

With this realization sesshomaru stopped the demons from going any further.

'What the hell sesshomaru why did you stop us!?' yelled Inuyasha

Sigh' that is because Kagome will purify us, so we can go no further' stated sesshomaru in a bored tone

'What? How?' asked Ayame with great curiosity

'Kagome is a miko and he power feeds on emotions and now it wants to be released because she is really pissed' informed sesshomaru.

So they all stood there and watched the three humans run to Kagome's side.

By the time they arrived the ground was shaking and her aura was filled with a great purple light that was engulfing her. It was making her hair fly wildly around her and her eyes were glowing.

Miroku noticed that the power was going to be released so he put up a barrier around her to Keep it to a minimal damage and as well to protect his demon friends.

Once the barrier was up there was a loud scream and the great waves of purifying magic came flooding out of her, and with each hit to miroku's barrier it weakened by the last wave it destroyed the barrier and knocked Miroku out. But another last and final wave was coming directly for the four demons. But Rin stepped in and blocked it with an orange barrier of her own but it look too much out of her since she is not a very powerful miko and she collapsed.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame and sesshomaru ran over to the four humans and aided them in anyway.

Sango was not hurt but Miroku and Rin were still out and Kagome was recovering from her outburst in a crater that she had created. Inuyasha approached her in caution just in case she let another out burst out. But as if sensing his carouses she spoke to him in a weak voice and said.

'do not be cautious or scarred I will not harm you or my friends' said Kagome with a small smile as she looked up at him.

'I am not scarred' he said with a small smile and lifted her up bridal style and walked over to a big oak tree and set her down with him sitting next to her with an arm around her waist.

Sesshomaru and the other's walked over to the couple with the unconscious people in their hand that began to stir and wake as soon as they were set down.

Miroku and Rin looked around with questioning looks and out of no were Kagome hugged them both and began to apologize like there was no tomorrow.

'I'm so sorry' said Kagome while hugging Rin and Miroku.

'Well I should get knocked out by you more often my dear Kagome' said Miroku as he began to rub her butt.

'Asshole!' pervert!' yelled Kagome and went to hit him when Inuyasha beat her to it, he was seething.

'IT'S THE HAND I TELL YAH!' yelled Miroku while pretending to fake cry and showed them his ahnd and put it up into the air.

'Shut up!' yelled Inuyasha and went to hit him again when Kagome stopped him.

'Wah' said Inuyasha

'I don't want to have him knocked out again and re-tell my story' said Kagome simply.

'Oh, ok, you were saved monk' said Inuyasha as he looked at Miroku with a glare that said I'm-not-finished-with-you-yet look.

'ok everyone I guess I'll have to tell you everything now' said Kagome as she got their attention and began her story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahaha hate me :D lol no don't hate me!

Lol

Another filler next chap action nd coupling: D

Ahaha R&R ppl

Lub lil-lostii


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry pplz I have been so busy with assignments, HW and exams it's so not funni lol so don't hate mei for it being so late….so I present to you chapter 10 :D

CAUTION: if you don't like people dying or gory scenes then do not read this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 10

AUTHORS POV:

'ok' said Kagome as she began re tell her whole life to the present.

'4 years ago back when my mother, grandpa and little brother were still alive we lived at a temple. One day while I was at lunch break at school I got a phone call from my mother saying that she was having a visitor tonight so she wanted me to go and get a few things from the store before I got home.' Said Kagome as if she was remembering that very conversation at that very moment, but her dull emotionless eyes never wavered.

She continued 'so after school I went to the store and got the things that I was to get. As I was walking home I got a pain sickening feeling in my stomach and heart that something was going horribly wrong. So I rushed to get home, but by the time I got home it was dark. The temple and house had no lights on, at all. So I became worried, I ran to my door to see it was already slightly open. When I entered what I saw was what no 13 year old should see.' Kagome's eyes were wavering now at the mere thought of what she saw on that faithful day.

But she continued' on the floor of the living room was my grandpa….he was covered in blood…his own blood. He had his left arm removed and his right arm fingers removed, he had several stab wounds on his back but the most horrifying thing was the big hole that went through his chest. As I looked at him I felt regret, grief but most of all anger. I went up stair and as I got to the second storey of the house I heard whimpering and it was coming from my mother's room. As I reached my mother's door I heard sobbing and more whimpering, so I opened the door.' Now Kagome had total emotion evident I her eyes. Everyone that was listing and watching her intently was horrified by the sadness that was evident in her eyes and the sadness in her eyes made Inuyasha want to kill the bastard that cause her so much pain. So as comfort he gave her waist a slight squeeze to tell her he was there for her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a weak smile to let him now that she got the hidden message through the squeeze he just gave her.

So she continued' inside the room the first thing I saw was my bother my little brother was dead at the foot of the bed. He was lying face up and his face had determination in it, even after death he had kept that face. As I looked at him I could see that his throat was cut and her had gashes all over his small body. I began to cry but I tried with all my might to not cry I needed to find my mother. So I walked over to mu bother and saw that his eyes were still open, so I closed them and walked to were the whimpering was coming from. But just as I was going to open the door to the bathroom I heard a man chuckle, his chuckle was filled with evil. Then I heard him speak, his voice was filled with evil and malice. He said "I wonder where that beautiful daughter of yours is, she should be home soon" he said to what I had guess was my mother. "Don't you lay a finger on her Naraku!" said my mother then I heard her get slapped. So I barged in and saw a horrible sight. My mother was naked and was being held to the wall by his disgusting tentacles. My mother had bruises and cuts all over, but the most horrible thing was that her right breast was cut off and she was bleeding a lot. "Well the main character has arrived" said Naraku with a smirk on his face. All I could do was stare and not try to be sick. "No…NO! RUN KAGOME! RUN! LEAVE ME AN SAVE YOURSELF" yelled my mother. But that just earned her another slap. "Kagome my dear how would you like to witness death" said Naraku as he released my mother from his hold and let her fall to the ground, I tried to run to her but I was flung into a wall and I was in great pain. I looked to my mother; all she did was smile at me. Then Naraku stabbed her in the stomach with his tentacle and then he wrapped a tentacle around her neck and ripped her head off.' By now Kagome was crying and her friends looked at her with horrified expressions.

'_How could she have gone though that and still be living?' _thought Ayame

'_Omg '_was all Sango and Rin could think.

But she continued' as I watched my mother being killed I got furious but I was not able to harness my power then. After Naraku was done looked to me and began to walk to me, so I panicked and began to crawl away, but I didn't get far. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me back so I last balance and I was lying flat on my stomach. He flipped me over and undid his pants and pulled my panties down and well I guess you can guess the rest' said Kagome, but the only response she got was a loud growl coming from the man next to her, but she dared not to look at him so she continued.

'after Naraku was finished with me he went to kill my because I had served my purpose but just as he was going to attack, I tapped into my power an put a barrier an blasted him with some of my miko power, my anger and grief was the power I had that day.' Said Kagome

'Once I blasted him with just about all the power I had he got swiped up by a wind female demon and they left. I had no energy nor the desire to follow so I called the police and they came and asked questions and hole gig shebang once everything was done I decided to live 

with my aunt and uncle in America and that's where I got into martial arts and working with weapons and I mastered all martial arts and any type of fighting style within 2 years and it also look that same amount of time to master gun use, sniper, long knife short knife use and as well as numb-chucks and sword use. But the reason behind learning these things were to get my revenge. But as I got more and more into my revenge I got swallowed into the "numbers organization" that and I got close with number 5 and number 0. Number 0 is the best of the best and the creator of numbers.' As she said this Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a small smile of fondness for the cold demon lord.

'As I got involved with Kat I I soon got over my revenge and stated to enjoy my job as an assign. And soon I surpassed my best friend and became number one' said Kagome as realization hit Sango and the rest. Because they hear of the organization and their number one.

'So your dull blue?' asked Sango

'Yes I am' answered Kagome

When Kagome finally looked to Inuyasha he had confusion and surprise mixed onto his face, but it was soon replaced by fondness for her and that made Kagome's heart sore. But she continued' and I guess the rest you can guess' was all she said as she got up with Inuyasha still attached to her waist. This brought a small shade of pink to her checks.

'So what happens now? Naraku is bound to come after you next isn't he?' asked Rin

Kagome looked at her and the rest of her friends with sadden eyes as she answered.

'No he won't come for me yet' said Kagome, but as she went to say the rest she paused and looked down at the ground and had her bangs cover her eyes.

'He wants to torture me first…by killing the important people in my life' said Kagome as tears began to fall again. Kagome couldn't believe that she had cried so much tonight. She has not cried this much since her family's deaths 4 years ago.

But much to her surprise she got hugged by all the females in the group, (Inuyasha would not let the males hug her since he was getting even more protective) the girls were extremely happy that she considered them to be important.

Just as the girls were breaking away Inuyasha stuck an idea.

'Why don't yall come and stay at my house till the ass is dead?' asked Inuyasha

This idea had gotten everyone's attention until Sesshomaru spoke.

'do u think that mother and father will allow it?' asked Sesshomaru, but he knew that they would.

'yea for sure so let's go!' sad Inuyasha as he began to drag Kagome to his car so they could all go to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go pplz lol there's no fighting but I thought it would be good to let yall know about how Kagome's fam died….

But I did put in hint of inu/kag action going on : D

R&R people I won't put the next chap up until I get at least 15 extra reviews

:D


	11. Chapter 11

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE WELL REALLY LATE UPDATE! I had my finales for the end of my education and well I had to study, but now I will update much much more regularly because I am done :D

P.S this is a short chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 11

AUTHORS POV:

'well what do we have here?' asked Inu-taisho as he looked from one face to another then finally rested onto his youngest sons face and looked at the women he held asleep in his arms with a sad and pained look on her beautiful face.

'Ah…hi dad I hope you don't mind if I have some of my friends stay for a while?' asked Inuyasha with a bashful smile. Inu-taisho looked at them and thought _'what has happened now?' _he thought with a defeated sigh, 'alright you all may stay but in the morning I **will** be told what has happened' said Inu-taisho with a great authority as he moved away from the door so the guests could come in, that is until he say one guest that he had not expected to see.

'Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?' asked Inu-taisho with bewilderment, as stared at his eldest son.

'Sigh… it will be explained in the morning, alright?' said Sesshomaru as he made his way to his old room leaving his father behind to just nod his head dumbly. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell so he could ring his wife and tell her to be here in the morning because he had a suspicion that he was now in too deep but he also knew that he would involve himself sooner or later because he had a great attachment to the strong miko.

The next morning Kagome awoke to find that she was not in her apartment and that she felt weak, weak both physically and spiritually. _'Sigh…where am I? And why do I fell so weak? And what happened?'_ Thought Kagome as she surveyed her surroundings till it came back to her in one big hit, of the last few weeks, Kat arriving, Kat being killed, power waves and the re-telling of how her family died but also how Inuyasha comforted her. a small sob escaped her mouth as tears cascaded down her face, her best friend was dead and it was her fault, that was all she could think. Just then Inuyasha came in and they locked eyes for a moment one filled with great sadness and the other with great sympathy. That was all it took for Inuyasha to close the small distance to her side and engulf her in a hug as she buried her face into his chest and cried till her heart's content.

All in the mansion could hear the heart wrenching sobs, and the demons could smell the river of tears that was being shed. Everybody just sat in silence as they could not say a thing but to only listen to the sobs and to feel the great sadness in the aura coming from where Inuyasha had dashed off too, as it was effecting their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did u think??

I kno it was short but I thought id betta get a chap up their :D

R&R plz :D ill give u a cookie XD

Lub lil-lostii


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry everybody, I have been busy send applications for uni and I have had a massive writers block! -_- I will try to update sooner next time! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 12

AUTHORS POV:

After Kagome had finished crying she and Inuyasha just laid in each other's arms relinquishing in each other's warm embraces as they were content to just be. But soon the silence was broken by a sigh as Kagome began to sit up and looked into Inuyasha's questioning eyes.

"We have to explain to your parents why we all are here" was all Kagome had to say to get Inuyasha to move as well, out and to downstairs they went and were greeted with silence and grief filled eyes. But Kagome just gave them a reassuring smile.

"Let me explain why we are here" said Kagome as she looked too the only three people that she knew that did not know of the situation at hand.

As Kagome explained she kept eye contact with the three that she had addressed before and calculated there expression and the intakes of breath. Once finished she was relieved when no questions were asked, but was surprised as she found a reassuring clawed hand clasped onto her shoulder gently giving it a gentle squeeze coming from the older demon that she had assumed it to be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

She looked to the kind old demons eyes and gave him a small sad smile. Then before she had time to realize what was happening she had arms wrapped around her in a moment. She looked too find it was Sesshomaru's mate that had hugged her, even though the usual fiery woman with strength, had a solemn look in her eyes but still gave Kagome a breath taking smile that would make everything seem fine.

For the remainder of the day everybody just relaxed but each new that the small group of teens and Sesshomaru had to discuss what they were going to do about Naraku and his oncoming threat to Kagome and her friends along with today's society.

At dinner Sesshomaru looked at Kagome frequently with cold and calculating eyes, but really he was deciding whether or not to say what he has come to a conclusion with. With one more final glance too Kagome he cleared his throat to get every body's attention. Even though they knew what was going to be the topic they were not surprised by Sesshomaru's declaration.

"we must get rid of the that disgrace of a hanyo and his followers before they strike us, we must prepare, and strategize for the battle as the opponent is cunning and a great coward in the face of battle." Said Sesshomaru, as he gazed at everyone with his cold and calculating eyes, until they landed on one person that had not taken her eyes off of her lap but everyone had noticed her sudden dark change, but how could they not when everyone at the table was thinking along the same lines as she.

'_I will kill you Naraku, not only for myself and my family but as well for my friends alive and dead' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry that it is shot again, it was a real struggle to just get this one out, but I think another 2-3 chaps nd it will be done!!! Yay! Lol

So R&R plz??!!

Lub lil-lostii


	13. Chapter 13

YO! I would like to thank all my frequent reviewers! I love you guys! You are the ones that make me want to get this story finished for you and I'm also glad that you still read my story even though I'm not a frequent updater :( but im trying and this chap is much larger than my last two updates!! Yay!!! :D

Enough of this! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_flash backs_

'_thoughts'_

'_**beast speaking and thinking'**_

"speaking"

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

DULL BLUE CHAPTER 13

AUTHORS POV:

For the next three days the group sat and spoke if the battle to come, but the only ones that were not to be included was Sesshomaru's mate, Inu-taisho and his mate. The rest were going to be in battle even though Inuyasha had voiced his concern of Kagome being in the battle but with one swift hit to his head from the one that he was concerned about changed his mind, somewhat. But during those three days the group had noticed that Inuyasha had become rather possessive and protective of Kagome which usually ended with them in argument. The group found it amusing even though they all knew that Inuyasha and Kagome where going to end up with each other one way or another. On the other hand shippou and Rin had be re-united and they were once again together even though the rest did not know that they were not together for a period of time but soon found out that Rin had misunderstood an exchange between shippou and another woman, it was his mother. (LOL)

After those three days the group decided to go to hell, well school on other words. When they arrived at school on a Tuesday they were greeted with a big load of work to do, left from the teachers out of their kind shriveled hearts. Kagome on one hand was not glad to be back at school but she was glad that Inuyasha was with her most of the time and they were practically acting like they were going out even though it was not official and Kagome had already told Inuyasha that they would not be going out until they were finished with the "Naraku business". As Kagome thought of the conversation she had with Inuyasha in the middle of English class she was proud to remember the determination she felt and the determination she saw in Inuyasha's eyes that time when she had made it clear and when he had also made himself clear of his intentions to her.

* * *

_Kagome and Inuyasha were once again in each other's arms but they had to discuss something important .Kagome leaned back from Inuyasha's embrace and looked into his eyes that held love for her and she sighed and she moved from his warm arms to look at him in determination._

"_Inuyasha, we have to talk about where this is going" said Kagome as she shifted a bit._

"_This?"Inuyasha questioned, Kagome sighed at the question and turned from him._

"_You know what I am talking about Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly_

_Sigh"yes I do, but why now? Can't we just live in the moment? With each other." asked Inuyasha as he starred at her back in a sort of trance._

"_no, Inuyasha we can't" was what Kagome said as she turned to him but the look in her eyes gave Inuyasha a shock as her eyes betrayed her face, as her eyes read sadness but as well determination when her face was emotionless .Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as he finally got what she was implying._

"_then I will wait for you, I will live and so will you and then we will be together" said Inuyasha as he out stretched his arms just in time for Kagome to rush to him and bury her face into his chest as she cried happy tears. That was what she had wanted to hear and only that._

_

* * *

  
_

"MISS HIGURASHI!!" yelled the teacher right in front of her face and that was all it took for Kagome too come out of her reminiscing dreamland as she glared a far more fiercer glare then Sesshomaru on his bad days could forge and it was directed on a scarred shitless teacher as he mumbled his apology and scuttled away to the safety of his desk. The Kagome heard someone snicker and whisper "he must have seen the hair that was growing out a her chin" laughed a very annoying and recognizable voice that Kagome did not want to hear at all, so Kagome turned to the queen of sluts, Kikyo and glared even more fiercer than before that made Kikyo shrink and look away. The bell went just in time and Kagome got up in one fluid motion and left for the cafeteria too see her beloved friends and her love.

The gang were had just settled into their seats when Kagome stopped mid conversation and sighed un-happily, everybody looked at her with a weird expression and feeling their eyes on her she said one name that made the guys want to gag and the girls want to have a fight.

Kikyo.

"Well well lookie here it looks like the freak group is back" said Kikyo as she starred at them all until looking to Inuyasha with lust and hidden anger. "And my Inu baby is back too" Kikyo purred trying to be seductive, but did not succeed but she did succeed in bringing out Kagome's possessive side, which pleased Inuyasha a great deal.

"ukk, could you not **try** to be seductive you're going to make me puke up all of my lunch and it was a good lunch too" said Kagome as she starred at Kikyo with a smirk on her face because Kikyo looked pissed off and her miko powers were flared.

"Excuse me!, and just who do you think you are?! I am far better than…HER Inuyasha!" screamed Kikyo with her hands on her hips glaring at Kagome. Kagome's face became emotionless in a split second then a fake innocent smile graced her face as she got up and walked right up too Kikyo's face.

"I'm Kagome and you're a used up piece of material so no way in hell would Inuyasha think that you were better than me because, unlike you…I am not so used that I'm boring."Said Kagome as she glared and stared right into Kikyo's eyes with an emotionless face. Let's just say the bystanders and the object of the fight were very astonished to hear Kagome say that but also quit happy and most had to cover their mouths with their hands to try to stifle the laughs that just wanted to flow freely, because of the not so intelligent facial expression that graced Kikyo's face. But as soon as it was there it left and Kikyo's face was wrapped into a face of pure humiliation and anger and she just got even more so when Kagome laughed and turned to leave the cafeteria with her friends but just as they got out side, Kikyo followed with all her miko energy flowing out around her and to Kagome it felt tainted.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING SLUT! We are not finished yet!" screamed Kikyo as she tried to strut up to Kagome as she had her back to Kikyo. Kagome slowly turned and caught Kikyo's hand before it could contact with her face with it being miko charged it would have hurt, but Kagome would have been pissed off if Kikyo would have gotten a hit in. but she would be more pissed with herself if she let this whore touch her when even the most skilled could not.

'_her face has become emotionless'_

'_her face looks like Sesshomaru's'_

'_she has the look in her eyes, that makes me think she will kill'_

'_she's going to beat the shit out of her'_

'_**mate is strong! And SEXY! When angry' **_purred Inuyasha's demon and it made him blush a faint crimson colour until he saw Kikyo's leg going to kick Kagome in the waist but once again Kagome caught it and her facial features did not fault to show any emotion. But Kikyo looked like she would blow a casket any moment.

Kagome smirked a cold smirk and twisted Kikyo's hand that she had caught until she heard a satisfying crack but it wasn't that bad yet Kikyo wailed like the day she was born into the world. Kagome gripped Kikyo's leg with her whole arm and with all her strength she lifted Kikyo up and then the old saying came into play, what goes up must come down and hard. Kikyo was slammed into the pavement and she cried out again in pain. Kikyo panted and mumbled a few words but none could make sense of it. _'naru…help…' _was what was heard but yet no sense came with the uttered words. She stood again but this time Kikyo generated a ball of miko energy in her palm and grinned sadistically at Kagome from underneath her tangled hair, it made her look crazily because her eyes had become a shade darker but also they were looking around like a predator locking all escape routes out so the prey could not escape her dirtied hands. But Kagome was not the prey of this low woman that had called herself a miko. Then Kikyo's eyes darted too a shadowed corner then her eyes darted to Kagome with that same grin in place as she starred at Kagome with hateful eyes that yet still held a strange coldness .

Yet Kagome did not flinch like the demons behind her or even shiver like the humans that had come to watch the outcome of the fight and nor did she move when Kikyo hurled it towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kno u wanna kill me! But still I will live on! _Hopefully _-_-

LOL

I hope you liked it and if not tell me! :) thanks

R&R PLZ ill give you a cookie! :D

Lub lil-lostii


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys! sorry for the wait but here it is.........THE LAST CHAPTER! :D yay! i finally finished it lol it only took me what, 2 years ahaha!

well i hope you all enjoy it! make sure u R&R :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_flash backs_

'_thoughts and whispers'_

'_**beast speaking and thinking'**_

"speaking"

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER 14

Silence

Bystanders were astonished to see that Kagome had not moved, but instead a smirk had been applied to her emotionless face. No one move but only when Kagome created at dome round Kikyo did others flinch from her raw power, it was far greater than Kikyo's could ever be unless fuelled with darkness.

The power orb hit the barrier, the only damage to the barrier was a small insignificant ripple in the balance. "EVERYBODY, EVACUATE TO THE GYMNASIMN UNTILL THE BATTLE HAS PASTED OR BEEN STOPPED" said Kaede through a microphone, and while the other teachers began to yell at the bystander students to stop gawking and to actually get their butts in to gear and move away from the battle. The only ones that didn't move and if they did they only moved closer to Kagome to back her up is, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Rin and Kouga, Ayame.

A screamed poured out of the dome that now held Kikyo captive, the scream was ear shattering the demons and half demons cringed to the pain that had been passed through their skulls as they felt their ears were about to shatter into a millions pieces like they were fragile glass.

"frustration of a tainted priestess" spoke Kagome as she stared emotionlessly at the Dome and through to Kikyo that seemed to be mumbling something but it was as faint as the wind. No human or demon could hear it. Or so they thought.

They sky became darkened and the wind died down to a mere whisper, but yet a buzz was heard throughout the quad. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction when the blackness of the sky descended on them, almost instantly she wisped her barrier around them all but what she didn't know was that they were not seeking her and her comrades but that of the tainted priestess, Kikyo. They swarmed her by the dozen but over the loud buzzing of the demons a shrill laugh was heard over all. Kikyo had gone mad with hate and depression. She starred at Kagome with the most hateful eyes that she had seen yet, but yet she still did not flinch nor look away she stood straight and tall and faced her with a steady gaze.

The swarm lifted just as a gust of wind was heard and along with four words that made Kagome loose her cool for a fraction of a moment."Dance of the dragon!" it was Kagura and where she was HE was not that far behind, hiding like the coward he was. Kagome's concentration came back just in time to make her barrier just that much stronger to defend her friends and her love.

"_he will not have the pleasure of taking anymore of my loved ones!"_ thought Kagome as she got a fierce look in her eyes, but they were not the usual cold look, they were filled with emotion. The others had not seen so much emotion in Kagome before not even when Kt died nor when she had retold the about her family's deaths.

Another attack was being directed towards them, then it got cut off by a power full electric tornado that could have only have come from one man, no, demon.

"Sesshomaru" sighed Kagome, she was glad he would be here in this fight with her, and the others. Since he too was fond of Kat as well she was as you would say a character and full of personality.

Sesshomaru was fighting Kagura while the others were fighting the other lesser demons along with Kagome when all seemed too stop as a multivalent cackle was heard over the screams of the lesser demons and the strong attacks of Sesshomaru ad Kagura.

"Kukukukukukukukuu! My my what a battle! " said the one and only Naraku but he was not visible in the light of day he seemed to be hiding cowardly in the shadows.

Everybody paused in movements, just to hear what the sleize ball would say next, so they re-grouped except for one. This person had simply vanished with the narrowing of the eyes, that would simply say that they were glowing slightly with the power of rage.

"where is Ka-SHHH" Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha and his asking for his girlfriend and just as he was about to yell at him Naraku started to say something again.

"now now I wonder where my Kagome is?...perhaps scarred? Or maybe she is just a coward? Hmmm I think the first" concluded Naraku with the nod of his head and then a hundred of lower level demons appeared. "now let me kill the rest of her PRECIOUS friends and lover" said Naraku with a loud sneer with the word precious. Then the demons started to come closer when a loud scream was heard "WIND SCARR!" and all of the hundred demons where disposed with one strike of a glowing fang sword held by Inu-taisho, the great dog general of his time.

"I know you said you did not want me to get myself involved but I thought I would just give you a hand with them, that is all" said Inu-taisho as he turned to take his leave. Everybody looked to Naraku, he had a filthy looking sneer on his face that read displeasure with his red eyes glowing piercingly darker shade of red. When suddenly they grew with panic then astonishment then malice with desire mixed into his eyes…Kagome had made her move.

She had struck out with her long and short knives mixed with her miko power, even thought she had been aiming for his heart she got his stomach but that was all she had needed. As she landed in front of her friends Naraku smirked at his long time obsession, it had been his most pleasure s to see how she had suffered by what he had done and hen he had learned of her power he had wanted her even more than before. Yet she denied him, so then no one else can have her he had concluded to.

"Naraku" spoke Kagome with much more coldness then what she had with Kikyo, everybody shived but Naraku shivered with pleasure and a wide and sadistic grin broke out on his face as he breathed out her name.

"Kagome"

She glared, and his grin became wider until he felt a tingle then a deep burning sensation coming from within himself. Then it became more deeper until it felt like it was attacking his insides. Naraku began to panic he had no idea what was happening until he looked to his obsession to see the pleased look in her eyes and the smirk on her face. Then he was not only in panic but as well in a rage. When Kagome had her blade sink in and in a second she had poured her power into his body, it will act like a poison to him, it will attack and destroy his organs and inside till he is dust.

A loud roar broke out of between his lips as he pointed accusingly at Kagome chanting "you, you you," over and over, until he screamed out "ATTACK THEM!" to Kikyo and Kagura along with a few dozen low level demons.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were locked in combat while Rin, Miroku and Sango where locked in battle with Kikyo. The rest where just fighting and slaughtering off the lesser demons but Kagome was fighting Naraku.

Naraku had changed into his true form, a beastly looking thing with tentacles shooting out at his will, he was going to kill Kagome for harming his person. But she was proving to be a good dodger of all of his attacks. Then she began to strike out with her blades filled to the rim with her powerful miko powers and her own aura was released to full capacity.

The others froze when they felt it even Sesshomaru was surprised at how much power this small human woman could hold and how much of a danger she could be if she lost control of herself, even when she had released her power before in waves of it she must have held most of it back because it was far greater now than that time before.

Sesshomaru beheaded Kagura and went to aid Kagome when she screamed for him not too but to help the others. So he did what he had been told to.

* * *

Kagome fought Naraku with everything she had but he had only weakened a little amount when she had weakened a great amount that was when in mid jump one of his tentacle flew right through her, and her scream silenced everything.

"NOOO!!"

"_**RAWWRR!"**_screamed Inuyasha and his beast both in agony. As everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he and the others raced to Kagome's crumpled form on the ground and to hear Naraku chuckle as he licked his bloodied tentacle with a sadistic smirk on her face. But Kagome began o get up, Inuyasha and the others just couldn't move fast enough. She glared at Naraku then turned and smiled at them all and mouthed with tears falling down her face to Inuyasha something.

Then she began to glow and a large sphere of her power formed in the palms of her hand and then she took into a run…to Naraku…screaming, but not with words but just a scream of finalty.

She was going to kill him and sacrifice herself to do it.

"no…"

"NO!!"

"oh god…"

"…"

"…"

"KAGOME!!"

She had mouthed the words _"I love you" _ to Inuyasha

She had thrusted her palms into Naraku's chest jut as tentacles went through her already wounded body then two pain filled screams stopped time as a bright light that was Kagome's power and when it had vanished there was Kagome laying face down in the dirt with ash all over her . she had killed Naraku, but at a price…her own life.

Everybody took into a run again as Inuyasha past them in a frenzy as he grabbed and shook her lifeless body screaming her name over and over again hoping for her to open her eyes and to smile that breathtaking smile.

Sesshomaru on the other hand turned to Kikyo and killed her in his small fit of rage and sorrow. Then he looked to see his father coming towards them with a mournful face as he looked at his cold son and sigh as he had never seen anything like this from his son since his mother had passed. But he walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and pulled his sword out.

* * *

Darkness, it surrounded everything in sight, this gave Kagome the conclusion that she was dead, then she heard a piercing scream. She ran and came to fined flames and hell hounds had chomped onto Naraku planning to take him to hell where he belongs. A she began to turned Naraku screamed for her to help him, she just kept on walking away. When she was sure that she had walked for at least a few hours she sat down, all she could find was darkness not even the company of Naraku's scream's echoed in the dark abyss.

Then light bright blinding light had appeared in front of her, she hurried to get up and ran up to it then when she got there she gasped and fell back onto her backside as happy tears flew from her eyes. The light was not just a light but it was Kat her long time best friend and sister. Then Kat chuckled at her and offered her a hand t get up but Kagome looked at it like it was alien.

"geez I aignt gonna bite yah geez" said Kat in her usual sarcastic tone that made Kagome sigh in pleasure because she was just so overwhelmed and happy to see her best no sister again. So she took the hand and got up and took Kat into a large hug.

"geez if I didn't know any better id think you missed me" laughed Kat

"oh but I did! I did…" said Kagome as she sigh in content because Kat had always hugged her and it made her feel so safe like when she is in inuyasha's arms.

"ha-ha I missed you too Kagome, but I'm here because I have something to tell you" said Kat

Kagome let go and waited for Kat to tell her. "you know, I always knew you would get together with Inuyasha" said Kat with a smirk and all Kagome could do was laugh it was so good to hear her again and her sarcastic and witty comments but something was wrong Kat looked more wiser then what she did before.

Sigh" you do not belong here Kagome, I have been sent too you to send you back to the world of the living" said Kat with sad eyes.

"but…I want to stay here with you!" said Kagome with much desperation, but Kat looked at her with disappointment.

"Kagome you surprise me, you have left behind a wounded man of the heart and many people that wish for you to live a long life with them."

Kagome got a look of thought on her face and looked at Kat with new eyes they were filed with agony to stay here with her sister but as well longing to live with the people that love her. Kat just smiled warmly at Kagome and stepped back, " I know you won't forget me and I will always be with you in sprit" then a bright light slashed in between them and Kat was gone and Kagome could feel again, she could feel her heart and her breathing and she could feel that was being held by safe arms. So she opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha with her breath taking smile

"she's alive!" she was envolped into a hug from Inuyasha and the others sighed in relief.

Then the wind blew and words were on the edges of the gust of wind.

"_Live long and be happy Kagome, I will always be watching you with your family" ._


End file.
